Channy When Dreams Come True
by LaLaLandStories
Summary: A Channy Story :
1. Chapter 1

Episode 1

Sonnys POV: I Wake Up In My Bed Last Night I Had Another Dream About Chad GRR!!!! Hes Dating Charly Anyways So He Does Not Like Me I Then Picked Out A Outfit And Got Dressed.

Chads POV: Why Do I Keep Dreaming Of Sonny I Have Charly Shes Nice But Sonny Shes Cute,Funny,Pretty,Sexy And More Reasons Why Cant I Break Up With Charly.

Sonny:[WalksToSet6(A/N Set Of Teen Girls [MadeUp] Hey Hannah Hey Vicky

Hannah + Vicky : Hey Sonny

Sonny : I Had Another Dream Last Night !!!

Hannah : Chad Again ?

Sonny : Got That Right [Upset]

Vicky: Dont Worry Just Move On !!!!

Sonny: Yerr [GetsOutPhone] [PhoneConvo] Hey James , Wanna Be My Boyfriend Kaii Bye Love You[EndOfPhoneConvo] OMG That Was Easy !!!

Hannah : I Know

Sonny: [PhoneRings] [PhoneConvo] Hello Who Is It? Okay Tawni Be Right There {EndOfPhoneConvo} G2G Practise !!!

Vicky+Hannah:Bye

Sonny: Bye [WalksOff]

---------------------AtSoRandom!Set------------------------------------------

Director : Check It Out Girls 2 Take One !

Sonny: So Yesterday I Had A New Phone Check It

Tawni: Ooohh Check It Out Check You Out

---They Finish Sketch---

Sonny:Thank Lord Now I Can Get Out Of This Thing

Tawni: Total !!

---------------TheyGoInDressingRoomAndDress----------------------

Chad : [KnocksOnDoor] Can I Come In

Sonny: [Shes In Bra And Thong Finding Her Clothes] Okay [WithoutThinking]

Chad : [WalksIn] Woahh

Sonny: What ? [RealisesShesNotDressed] CRAP !!! [Dresses]

Chad: Wow !!!

Sonny: What Do You Want Mr Im So Perfect My Shows Better Than Yours I Use Cream To Make My Skin Smooth And I Use Fake Tan.

Chad: Well I Wanna Say Something

Sonny: You Have 1 Minute Mr Im So Perfect My Shows Better Than Yours I U--

Chad: I Get It.. Anyways I Wanted To Say That I Like You

Sonny: Wow Chad Now You Are Trying To Get Friends

Chad: No I Mean More Than A Friend

Sonny:[Speachless] I –

Chad: I KNEW IT!!! [AboutToGo]

Sonny:Wait !! I Was Going To Say I Like You To

Chad: REALLY!!!

Sonny: Yes !!!

--------------------They Kiss And Fall On Sofa And Then You Know What The Rest Is------------------

Wow My First Episode REVIEW IT !!! Thanks :) BTW Charly Really Loves Chad xD


	2. Chapter 2 Breakup TimeOWWWWHO ARE YOU!

YAYYYYYYYYYYY !!! Its Episode 2 I Have A Name For This One

Breakups And Make Ups :)

Yep A Couple Is Getting Bak 2getha :)

The Next Morning

Sonny : -Wakes Up And Sees Chad- Morning Chad [Smiles] WHY THE HECK AM I SAYING MORNING CHAD AND YOU ARE IN MY BED ITS UNCOMFORTABLE !!

Chad: Chillax Sonny Remember We Slept Togetha Last Night

Sonny: [Thinks] OMG I SLEPT WITH YOU LAST NIGHT !!!

Chad : Stop Shouting !!

Sonny: Sorry..

Chad: Well Today You Hav To Break Up Wiv James And I Hav To Break Up Wiv Charly

Sonny: Kaii I WANNA CALL !!! Its Easier

Chad: I Guess

Channy:[Get Out Phones And Call James/Charly And Say At Same Time] Hi James/Charly Yerr Im Fine Im Just Saying Im Breaking Up Wiv U Yerr Im Wiv Chad/Sonny Now See Ya

Sonny: That Was Easy !!

Chad: Yepp

__________________________At Lunch Time_______________________________________

Charly: PLEASE TAKE ME BAK CHAD !!

Chad: No Im Wiv Sonny

James:[With New Girlfriend And Kisses Her]

Sonny:[Sticks Up Middle Finger At Him]

James:[Sticks It Up Bak]

Sonny: Hey Chad Im Going Out

Chad: Kaii Sonny Wonny

Sonny: Stop That Or I Will Kill You

Chad: Fine Sonny Wonny

Sonny: You Asked For It [Kiks His Balls]

Chad: [Holding Balls In Pain] OWWW

Sonny: I Told You [Smiles Her Big Smile] Love You

Chad: [Weakly] You 2

______________________________With Sonny_________________________________

Sonny: [Brushing Hair In Dressing Room And Suddenly Gets Grabbed By Someone] AHHH!!

???: Hello Sonny

Sonny: Hey I Know You …. LET ME GO !!! NOW BEFORE I MAKE YOUR HEAD FALL OFF

????: SHUT UP [Slaps Her And Puts Duck Tape Over Her Mouth]

Sonny: [Muffled Voice] HELP HELP !!!!!

:o Who Is ???? Find Out In Chapter 3 !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Wow Who Kidnapped Sonny ?? Find Out Right Now !!

????: Now All You Hav To Do It BreakUp With Chad

Sonny: [Muffled Voice] It Would Be Easy If I Can Get This Tape Off My Mouth

???: Sorry !! [Takes Off Tape]

Sonny: Thanks Charly

WiCharly: Your Welcome Anyway NOW BREAK UP WITH CHAD

Sonny: What If I Dont ??

Charly: I Will Kill All Of The So Random Cast One By One Then All Your Family And Then You !

Sonny: Fine I Will Break Up With Him

Charly: Good Remember !! [Gets Knife Out Of Bag] No Break Up = Friends And Family Die

Sonny: Okay I Get It [Walks Out Of The Door]

----------------------With Chad On His Set--------------------------------------

Sonny: [Walks In] Hey Chad

Chad: Hey Sonny Wonny

Sonny: [Death Glare] You Know What Happened Last Time

Chad: Yerr Sorry Sonny [Whispers:Wonny]

Sonny: I HEARD THAT !!!

Chad: Sorry

Sonny: Anyways Im Here To Say... Im Breaking Up Wiv You

Chad: [Tears Up] Why ?

Sonny: [Lies] Because It Isnt Working Out Im Going Back With James Now I Always Liked Him I Dont Know Why I Liked You But One Day U Will Find Out The Truth On Why I Broke Up Wiv U

[Whispers In His Ear: I Love You] [Walks Away]

-----------------With Sonny--------------------

Sonny: [Cries]

Charly: Well Did You Break Up Wiv Him ??

Sonny: Yes Hes All Yours

Charly: Okay Bye Sonny

Sonny: Bye...............

Charly: [Leaves]

Sonny: What A Mean Bitch!! (A/N Im Not Calling U A Bitch Charly Its Just In Story)

Okay Well That Was Chapter 3 Now Im Doing Questions

Will Channy Get Back?

Will Charly And Chad Be 2Getha ??

Also Read jellyselly's Stories They Rock !!!

Charlys Rock 2 But I Dont Knw Her Pen Name I Will Say In Chapter 4 :) Byee


	4. Chapter 4 The Plan Planning

YAYY Its Chapter 4 Gurrd News Bad News Time

Guurd News: IM DOING A MARATHON Not Like Running I Mean A Episode 1

Barrd News: I Dun This Chapter But Didnt Save It So Im Redoing It xD Here It Is !!

------------------------With Chad-------------------------

Chad: [Crying]

Charly:[Walks In And Acts Shocked] Whats Wrong Chad?

Chad: Sonny Broke Up With Me She Said She Never Liked Me

Charly: [Thinks: Wow She Breaks Up Guurd] Well She Wasnt The One Then

Chad: I Guess [Looks At Charly And Kisses Her]

Charly: [Kisses Bak] [Thinks:Jackpot!!]

-------------------------------With Sonny-----------------

Hannah: And Then You Should Hav Said U Would Break Up Wiv Him Then Grab A Kitchen Knife And Stabbed Her

Vicky: WHAT THE HELL !!

Hannah: What I Dun It 2 My Ex Boyfriends Ex Girlfriend

Vicky: Wateva

Sonny:[Laughs] So What Should I Do

Hannah: Well You Should.... GO UP TO CHARLY ND GO ''Dont Mess Wiv My Man'' AND THE

RIP HER GUTS OUT OMG I Sound like 1 Those Nerds Who Go On Those Fighting Games

Sonny: [Laughs] But Wat Should I Do ??

Vicky: I Knw This Sounds weird But Listen To Hannah Kill Charly

Sonny: Okay I Hav A Plan We Need Rubber Gloves Duck Tape Cake Knifes And Pepper Spray

Vicky: WHY WE NEED THOSE ??

Hannah: YOU ARE DULL TODAY !!

Sonny: Yerr Vicky You Are Anyways Heres The Plan [Tells Plan]

Vicky: Thats Why We Need Those Things

Sonny: Yes.. Anways Meet Me At Studio Hallway 8 And 7 Tonight Make Sure Charly Is There We Will Put Her In Closet 211

Hannah: Got It !

Sonny: Well I G2G

Hannah+Vicky: Byee

What The Girls Plan ?

Find Out Next Eppie

BTW Joe Jonas And Zac Efron Are Added 2 Teen Girls Cast Now Joe Is Hannahs/My Luv Interest Zac Is Vickys [I DONT CARE IF U LIKE NICO VICKY!!!] Thanks :) BTW I Think This Is Shorter This Time And Will Charly Die Or Stay Alive ?


	5. Chapter 5 The Plan And Jannah ?

Yay Chapter 5 I Wonder What The Plan Is Well You Wonder I Knw Its Not A Bad Plan But Will Charly Die ?? FIND OUT NOW !!!

-------------------With Chad + Charly-------------------------------

Charly+Chad: [Kissing]

Vicky: [In A Really Girly Voice] Chad Dylan Cooper Is Gay

Chad: [Pulls Away] WHO SAID THAT ??

Vicky: [Walks In] They Had Really Short Hair Ginger

Chad: Thanks Vicky!

Vicky: No Probz [Walks Up 2 Charly] Hey Can I Talk 2 You ??

Charly: Sure

Vicky: Wen I Was Talking To Chad He Said If I Could Tell You If You Wanted To go On A Date With Him Somewhere Tonight

Charly: Sure I Will Text Him

Vicky: No I Will [Texts Hannah : Told Charly Just Need 2 Tell Her Place And Time -Sends-]

Done [Smiles]

Charly: Thanks Where Is It BTW ??

Vicky: In Studio Hallway 8 At 7 Tonite He Will Meet You In Closet 211

Charly: Thanks

------------------------------------In Sonnys Dressing Room--------------------

Vicky: [Walks In And Sees Hannah And Joe Making Out And Sonny On The Laptop] When The Hell Did This Happen ??

Jannah: [Ignore Her]

Vicky: Okay Ignore Me Hey Sonny

Sonny: Hey And BTW U Will Get Used 2 It

Vicky: I Better !! And Charly Knws

Sonny: Guurd 1 Sec U 2 STOP MAKING OUT ON THE SOFA

Jannah: [Go On Floor Instead]

Sonny: MY FLUFFY RUG !!! STOP MAKING OUT NOW !!!

Jannah: [Stop]

Hannah: Meanie !!!

Sonny: I Dont Care Anyways Its 6.30 We G2G

Hannah: Kaii Bye Joe

Joe: Bye Hannah

Vicky: Bye Joe Come On Lets Go !!!

_______________The Plan Place_______________________________-

[A/N] They In The Closet

Charly: And Closet 211 [Walks In And The Door Locks] Whos There ??

Hannah:Just Me

Vicky: And Me

Sonny: [With Big Grin On Her Face} And Me [Sprays Pepper Spray In Her Eyes] DUCK TAPE

Vicky: [Gets Duck Tape And Wraps It Around Her Arms And Legs So She Cant Move]

Sonny: Right Charly You Have 2 Choices You Die Or Break Up Wiv Chad And Move On Total

Charly: Umm I Will... Break Up Wiv Chad Anyways James Is Cute [Smiles And Dreams Of James]

Sonny: Umm Okay And Guurd And U Can Go Now

Charly: My Eyes Still Sting

Hannah: Ohh Yeah [Gives Her A Wet Tissue]

Charly: [Rubs Eyes] Thanks Oh 1 Sec [Texts Chad : Sorry We Are Dun And Sonny Broke Up Wiv James She Wants You Back Im Going On 2 James Anyways :) Charly x -Sends- And Send

Sonny: Thanks

Charly: No Prob Now im Getting A Bit Of James [Smiles]

YAYYY No More Charly In The Way Of Channy :) It Will Be Chames Now xD And Jannah And Soon Sum 1 Wiv Vicky U Knw Who :) Next Chapter Soon xD


	6. Chapter 6 Vico And Channy Again

Chapter 6 !!!

OMFG IM HAPPY :) !!! Im On Chapter 6 :P But Its A Guurd Chapter 6 xD This One Is Named :)

Its Called Channy Again !!!

-----With Chad-----

Sonny: [Runs In] CHAD !!!

Chad: SONNY WONNY !!

Sonny: [Death Glares]

Chad: Sorry …

Sonny: [Hugs Him]

Chad: [Hugs Back And Then Kisses Her] [A/N This Goes on For 5 Mins :P]

Channy: [Stop Kissing]

Chad: So Does This Mean We Are A Couple Again ??

Sonny: Yerr Sure And Did U Hear About Hannah And Joe

Chad: Yerr Nice Relationship For Them But A Nicer One For Us [Kisses Her And Lasts 5 Mins :P]

Channy: [Stops]

Sonny: Thats All Your Kissing Now [Smiles] [Phone Rings] Convo : Yellow ?? I Say Yellow Kaii

Great Be There In A Min TTFN ! -End Of Convo- Showtime In 30 Mins

Chad: Byee

--------------------------------------Prop House----------------------------

Vico / Vicky And Nico : [Kissing] [A/N Only For You Vicky :P]

Sonny: OMG FIRST JANNAH N NOW VICO HOW MANY COUPLES ARE THERE IN THESE

STUDIOS And BTW I Got Bak Wiv Chad [Smiles]

Vico: [Pull Away] Good For You

Vicky: [Stands Up] Im Gonna Go I Promised Hannah To Go To The Mall Wiv Her Bye And Guud Luck On The Show !!

Sonny , Nico , Grady , Zora And Tawni : Bye

Vicky : [Leaves]

Sonny: Well … SPILL NICO

Nico: Fine We Are Dating

Sonny: Aww Guud For U

Speaker Guy: So Random Cast Get Ready For Fastys UK Style

Sonny: Lets Go !!!

------------So Random Set---------------------------

Grady: Hello Welcome To British Fastys How Can I Help

Sonny: Can I Have A … Hot Dog

Grady: HOT DOG!

Hot Dog: -Lands On Sonny-

Sonny: HEY !!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR

Grady : Well We Are Fastys

Sonny: Wateva

-----------Show Finishes--------------------

Sonny: [Phone Rings] Hello ?

Charly: Hey Its Charly

Sonny : Hey Charly

Charly: Hi Im Just Calling To Say JAMES IS MY BOYFRIEND

Sonny: Aww Guud For U I G2G Byee

Charly: Bye [Hangs Up]

Sonny: Love Is In The Studios [Smiles]

Woop I Loved That Eppie Theres More Love To Come Hav A Look At Whos A Single Person In

My Story ?? You Will Get The Match Soon And Chapter 7 coming Soon


End file.
